April 19, 1992
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: It is April 19, 1992. Steve McGarrett's mother is dead. The grieving teen has to go through unexpected changes, including going to the mainland. Then he meets a girl who is as damaged as he is, perhaps more. Can Steve save her? Can he save himself?
1. Chapter 1

_ Steve McGarrett would always remember the date._

_ April 19, 1992._

_ The day his mother died._

_ The day his life was out of control._

_ The day that made him what he was today._

_ The day that changed everything._

_ He still remembered telling Danny, _"That day that day that car exploded made me who I am."

_ This last case brought up unpleasant memories for the lieutenant commander. _

_ Revenge. Remorse. _

_ And grief._

_ He sighed, and began recollecting. Remembering what was that changed is his life._

* * *

><p>April 19, 1992. Steve McGarrett was sixteen. He looked at the empty seat in front of him. His mother wasn't home yet. Usually <em>she<em> was the one who lectured Steve or Mary on being late to dinner. Steve sighed. Something was very wrong.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Steve looked up from his plate. Mary, his little sister – who was actually only a year younger than him – was looking at him through narrow eyes. Steve could concern etched in her blue eyes.

"I'm worried about Mom," Steve said carefully. He was careful about not upsetting Mary; now that she was a teenager, her moods were unpredictable. "She's never been late before."

Mary shrugged. "She's fine. Mom's running late from work. You know how hard she works."

Steve nodded, trying to convince himself that Mary – for once – was right. Still, he had an uneasy feeling.

Their father stood up from his working desk. Steve was still surprised to see him there. As a dedicated cop, John McGarrett was always at on call.

But not today.

Before their father could speak, the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve McGarrett stood up now as the doorbell rang again, more persistent. No one seemed to want to answer it. Not even Steve's father.

"I'll get it." Steve said. Steve walked to the door, suddenly excited. It could be his mother! He opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a cop. He was tall, taller than Steve's father. Steve recongized the HPD uniform that he saw his father wore when he left for work. The cop had a forlorn expression. A fallen expression.

Steve suddenly knew. _Something happened to Mom. _His knees started to shake, and he opened his mouth to call his father, but couldn't.

"Lee?" Steve was shocked to hear his father's voice. He sounded tired, sad even, almost as if he had given up. It took only a moment that Steve recognized his father's colleague.

"Deputy McGarrett," Officer Lee was using formal protocol. Steve could easily see the pain on his face as he said the words. Steve heard Mary gasp beside him. "Deputy McGarrett," Officer Lee began again, "I'm afraid I'm here to deliver some bad news." There was another pause. "Your wife has passed away, killed by a drunk driver. She died instantly. There was no pain."

Steve could see the officer's mouth moving, his father nodding his head, and his sister's mouth forming into a scream.

But he heard nothing.

All he was hearing was his very heart breaking into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was held a week later. Steve's memory was blank during that hour, except for one thing: he held it all in. During the week, Mary had been crying nonstop. His father was sullen and withdrawn. Steve held it all in. It was tough, though. His friends wanted him to talk about it. Steve himself just wanted to forget. He put on a mask when he could. Steve pretended everything was all right, and that his mother was still alive.

The mask only came off at night. Steve never told anyone, but since the cop gave them the news, he had nightmares. Steve couldn't even remember them, but he always woke up, drenched in his own sweat. That was when the tears came. And they wouldn't stop until Steve had lulled himself into a blissful dreamless sleep.

He remembered faces. His best friend, Aaron. Teachers. His father. Mary. The faces all blurred together. Steve realized then that nothing mattered. Everything that was important in his life before was now unimportant and insignificant. Steve had a feeling that his father knew about his nightmares. His father would always glance warily at him, staring at the dark circles underneath and the glazed eyes above. One time he told Steve that his history teacher had called, telling him that Steve had fallen asleep in his class. Steve only shrugged at his father's unusual concern.

Mary was just angry. Steve could see it. Mary hated that he robbed her of her sleep. "I hate you!" Mary yelled at one point in the morning at breakfast. "I wish you were dead instead of Mom!" Neither of them spoke of this to their father. Neither of them spoke of that incident again.

After the funeral, Mary ran to her room to cry again. Steve and his father stood by each other, uncertain what to do. Suddenly, Steve ran to the door and out of the house. Steve's father did nothing to stop him. He only closed the door. Steve didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going. He just didn't want to stop.

Eventually, he did. Shuddering with breath, Steve stopped at a tree. He looked back. Steve realized that he was a long way from home. That was good. Steve looked back of the tree, and thought of someone he hadn't thought of in the past week. He thought of his mother. Climbing a tree to get rid of the thoughts was better than swimming. It was his mother who had taught him how to swim. He had nearly drowned when he was two, so she taught him how to swim when her small son wasn't afraid of the water anymore. Steve was four years old. He remembered her teaching him, the gentle lessons. A year later, _he_ was the one who taught Mary how to swim. Steve remembered how proud his mother was. "I'm so proud of you, Steven!" she had exclaimed.

_Don't think about that, _Steve firmly told himself. He wiped the tears away before they fell. He started to climb.

His first couple of tries he fell. Steve gritted his teeth and began to climb again. It felt good, climbing. Steve was somewhere else, in his world. Steve was finally forgetting. As he climbed to the top of the tree, Steve watched the sunset. Involuntarily, he thought of his mother again. She had always loved the sunset. That was what they had in common. Involuntarily, tears fell from Steve's eyes.

* * *

><p>The nightmare again. Steve watched his mother as she drove calmly down the road, humming to herself. Then Steve saw the drunk driver, swaying into his mother's lane. The driver had no idea what he was doing. His eyes were dilated. Steve could smell the alcohol on his breath. Silently screaming, Steve watched as the driver hit his mother. The driver sped off, going faster than before. Haunted, Steve watched as his mother gasped as his mother gasped for breath. The officer was wrong. Steve's mother had <em>not <em>died instantly. Gasping in horror, Steve was forced to watch as his mother was drowned in flames. She was coughing, screaming, for anyone who could hear her. "John! Mary! Steve!" Then his mother saw him, half of her face all ready burnt with flames. "Steve, save me!"

But he couldn't move. His mother was dying in front of him but he couldn't do anything. She couldn't stop screaming. She screamed and screamed until Steve thought that he was dying as well. Then she stopped. As the flames continued to engulf her, Steve realized that his mother was dead.

_"No!"_ he screamed. _"No, no! Mom! No!"_

Steve found himself being shaken awake. He saw his father's face, gaunt with pain. It was then that Steve broke.

As Steve sobbed into his father's shirt as his father held him, he though he heard the words, "I'm sorry." Why was he sorry? Steve was the one who should be sorry. He had let his mother die.

Steve realized one thing. _Nothing_ mattered anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing trees was the only solace for him. Steve went to school because he had to. He was polite because he had to. He went to the funeral because he had to. But there was never something like this. When Steve climbed trees, he actually felt _alive_. Alive and free. Something that he hadn't felt during the weeks after his mother's death.

A day ago, Steve's father announced at dinner to Mary and him that they would be going to the mainland. _He_ would be staying behind. Steve grunted as he swung his legs over a branch. He sat there, his legs dangling. Almost immediately, anger consumed his thinking. Why were Steve and his sister going to the mainland anyway without their father? It wasn't just "a new experience," and "it would be good for them." They would be going to separate places as well. Mary would go to Los Angles, and Steve would be going to Maryland.

Steve wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't want to go to the mainland. In his mind, the mainland was where the shallow people lived. The real people lived here, in Hawaii. There were no winters and cold winds. Most of all, they did not Hawaiian culture. They did not have Hawaiian food. There was no bird. There would be no _Aloha _to greet Steve early in the morning. Steve felt at home in Hawaii. Ever since he could remember, he felt at home here. Hawaii was his _ohana_, his family. And now he was leaving her.

"Howzit, brah?" The voice interrupted Steve's thoughts. He looked up to find Chin Ho Kelly sitting beside him. His father's newest partner. The rookie. Normally Steve would laugh, but tonight he didn't.

The first thing he thought of saying was, "How did you come up here without me noticing?"

"Ah." Chin Ho Kelly stretched to find a more comfortable position. "Your mind was in your head, brah. You were too busy with your thoughts. That's why you didn't notice me."

Steve only reply was a halfhearted nod.

"Steve?" Chin Ho Kelly watched Steve warily.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Steve didn't know what to say. So many people had said those very same words it was now normal. He almost expected them.

"I'm going to miss bird." Steve said. He laid his chin on his knee.

"What do you mean, brah?" Chin Ho sounded confused.

Steve looked at Chin Ho with pity in his eyes. So no one knew. Now Steve laughed. He laughed hysterically, his laughter echoing in the breeze. When Steve finally stopped, he caught his breath. "My father is sending me to the mainland. To Maryland. My sister is going to Los Angeles. He's not going with us." Steve said it without any particular emotion.

Steve could feel Chin Ho's burning gaze into his own. Chin Ho licked his lips. "I had no idea." he whispered. They were silent for a moment. Then, "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Steve hoarsely whispered. "I told everyone that I was leaving."

"Will you miss Hawaii?" Chin Ho asked.

"Do you think I _want_ to leave Hawaii?" Steve exploded. "Do you think I want to go along with his plans? Do you think I want to leave my home even though it's not safe anymore?" Steve stopped, pausing to control his emotions. "After Mom died, I think that was when I realized that Hawaii wasn't the safest place on earth. It's as dangerous as anywhere else. And...I don't know what to think now." Steve sighed. "I also realized something else."

"What, kid?" Chin Ho asked.

"I don't want to be a cop." Steve sighed again, not believing that he actually said it. Ever since his mother died, he wanted to say it. "Ever since I was five years old, I wanted to be just like my Dad. Not anymore. I now realize that being a cop isn't as simple as it seems. The bad guys get away. The loved one's death doesn't become avenged. I remembering him saying, "'Be anything but that, Steve.'" Now I know why." Tears again clouded Steve's vision. He tried to stop them, but they just came coming.

"What are you going to do now?" Chin Ho asked, eying Steve's sobbing form.

The sobbing ceased. "I don't know, Chin." Steve stood up, surveying the sky. It was dark. "I do know one thing though."

"What?"

Steve's face hardened. "My father is a selfish son of a bitch." Then he jumped down from the tree and started running.

* * *

><p>They were at the airport now. It was early in the morning. Their father had on his uniform, as he would be going to work straight after Steve's and Mary's plane left. Steve and Mary were not certain what to say or do. Should they say goodbye to their father, who they once admired, and now hated? Or should they not say goodbye at all?<p>

Mary chose not to say goodbye, to her father or brother. As soon as her flight was called, she went to the plane, not once looking back.

Steve didn't choose either. Instead, when he flight was called, he stayed by his father. He looked at the man who he had admired since childhood, and in a sense, still admired him. When the last call for Sunnybrook, Maryland was called, Steve nodded to his father.

"Steve-" his father tried to call Steve back, but it was useless. His son was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving in Sunnybrook, Maryland." The loudspeaker on the plane jolted Steve out of his sleep. As the plane landed, Steve couldn't help but to be relieved. He hated flying.

It was the first time since his mother's death that he didn't have a nightmare. But instead of comforting Steve, the fact unnerved him. Was he leaving more than the nightmare behind? _Mary should be in Los Angeles now,_ Steve thought, getting his bags. _With sunny skies and beautiful weather. Unlike here. _Steve managed to add dryly. It had started to rain when Steve had arrived in the Maryland airport. Sure, there was rain in Hawaii, but this was different rain. This rain was cold, wet, and unwelcoming. Steve felt a rush of jealousy for his sister. _She _was somewhere like Hawaii, their home, where it was nice and warm.

Steve scanned his surroundings for the man his father told him that would be his guardian until his father "figured something out." The man, Commander Joseph Long, was tall, dark-haired, and in his mid-sixties. Steve wondered if the Commander was like his father, since they both served in Vietnam and in the Navy. Where was he? Steve wondered, scanning the airport again. There was no six foot four dark-haired and stern-looking Navy man in his sixties anywhere.

"You must be Steve McGarrett." A voice said near Steve's ear. He jumped, and then looked at the man standing beside him. Steve had to raise his head to look at the Commander in the eye. He was indeed tall. The Commander had dark hair, parts of it flecked with gray. Steve didn't dare to look in his eyes. They were unwelcoming, like the rain. Ironic, since the Commander's eyes were the color of the rain itself. "I am Commander Joseph Long." The Commander's voice brought back Steve to reality. He suppressed a shudder. This man – if he was a man – sounded like someone who could care less that your mother had died weeks before and you were transported here like a sack of meat by your bastard of a father. "I will be you guardian for the next couple of months." Commander Long sounded like that he did not like the sound of that job at all, but he held out his hand. Steve shook it.

They rode in the car to the Commander's house in silence.

"How is John, your father?" the Commander asked, breaking the tension.

Steve thought of his father holding him tight as the nightmares occurred during the night. It took Steve the third night to realize that his father was crying with him. He remembered his father's sullen moods. "He's good." Steve decided to say.

The Commander grunted. There were no more conversations after that.

* * *

><p>Steve stepped outside of the car, looking at the house he supposed he would call "home" someday. It was a modest single-story house, with a small front yard with a dead tree. There were, from what Steve could see, only two windows and dried paint on the house. <em>This is a small house,<em> Steve thought. He had a sudden pang of home-sickness. He missed Hawaii.

"Get a move on, Little McGarrett." the Commander uttered impatiently. He was all ready at the doorstep, pacing. _Little McGarrett?_ Steve thought, annoyed, and lifting his bag from the trunk of the car. _Why'd he call me that?_ Suddenly he felt wetness on his shoes. Steve looked down.

Cursing the mainland, Steve tried to fling the mud off from his shoes. He was unsuccessful. Steve cursed again.

"What's the problem, Little McGarrett?" the Commander asked, raising an eyebrow. _Again with the "Little McGarrett."_ Steve seethed.

"It's the mud." Steve replied, forcing his voice to be even.

The Commander said nothing at first. "And the sky is blue." He sounded annoyed at the Hawaiian native. "Come on, let's go."

Steve had barely carried the bag into the house when the Commander pulled out a whistle. He blew.

Hard.

Steve suppressed a shudder. What was with this guy? He barley had that thought when the Commander started speaking.

"You will do fifty push-ups, fifty-five sit-ups, and do ten sprints around the house." The Commander blew the whistle again. "Let's move!"

"What?" Steve was dazed.

The Commander stood his ground. "I said, let's move, midshipman!"

_Midshipman? _Steve wondered, counting the push-ups. _Does he think I'm in the Navy? Do I look like I _want _to be?_

By the time Steve had done fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups, he was exhausted.

"Five, four, and three..." _How is he here?_ It was the Commander's voice. "...Two...one." Steve stopped, grateful to catch his breath. Now it was time for the sprints.

Steve started running.

The Commander was gone when Steve arrived in the kitchen. There was no note where he had gone. _Why did Dad leave me with the crazy Commander?_

* * *

><p>The Commander did not appear the next morning. This time he did leave a note.<p>

_You'll be expecting more excises tomorrow, midshipman. Do not cause trouble on your first day of school. I'll see you then._

_ J.L._

First day of school. Right. Steve wanted to forget about that. It was Monday today. What would this school be like? It would not be like his high school, with students skipping class to go surfing. He would miss Chin Ho and Aaron. Steve wondered if they all ready had forgotten about him.

Standing outside of the house, waiting for the bus, Steve realized he missed home more than anything else. He missed everything about Hawaii. _His_ Hawaii, which was taken away from him. Just like his mother. His mother, who would never again greet him when he came home. _Does Mary feel this way too? _It was the first time that Steve had thought of his sister since arriving in Maryland.

Sighing, Steve McGarrett waited for the day to end.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm assigned to locker number 419_. Steve narrowly avoided a cliché of giggling girls in the hallway towards his new locker. _My first class is history. Today is_ Tuesday. _Fun. _He added the sarcastic edge as the locker swung open.

Steve eyed the schedule that was given to him by the principal. There were eight classes each, lunch included. School would end at three o'clock in the afternoon. As Steve reluctantly picked up his books to go to class, he sighed. This school was no different than from his other one. He _still_ didn't want to go. But he had to. Otherwise, Chairman Long – Steve snickered; it was his nickname for the Commander – would kick his ass. Sighing, he walked inside the door on his right.

Eyes were staring at Steve. He suddenly felt uncomfortable walking in the classroom full of students. The teacher stood behind his desk, waiting impatiently for Steve to come over. Steve ignored the stares and whispers within the desks, and walked over towards the teacher.

"My name is Mr. MacLean." Now that Steve was beside him, Steve could have a better look at Mr. MacLean, his history teacher. Mr. MacLean was tall, over six feet, and muscular. He had thinning pepper-gray hair and he didn't smile. "You will treat me with respect as you did your other teachers. Now pick a seat and pay attention."

"Yes, sir." Steve privately thought that he would never call his history teacher Mr. MacLean. Still, he was surprised when Mr. MacLean nodded to him. Steve took a seat in the back.

As soon as Mr. MacLean started his lecture, however, Steve put his head on the desk. He desperately wished he was home. But where was home?

* * *

><p>It went on like that for the next seven periods. Steve was surprised that his teachers didn't report him. Lying on the desk exposed made Steve venerable. But the students, who surrounded his own, didn't report him to the teacher. How much did they know about him, he wondered. Did they know he was living with a strict Navy Commander because his bastard of a father pushed him and his sister away?<p>

Did they feel bad for him?

Steve pulled out his backpack from his locker and swung it over his shoulder. Back home, he would have walked back to his house. Now, he had to ride the bus back to the Commander's base. Steve was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand tug on his backpack. Before he knew what was happening, Steve was being dragged onto the floor.

To where? The boy's bathroom. Steve surveyed the scene. There were six sinks, all gleaming white, and six stalls as well. _What is going on?_ Steve was about to get up when a foot pushed his head to the hard tile. Damn, that hurt. Steve felt like he was seeing stars the pain was so bad. Quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. Steve felt himself being lifted to his feet, and thrown in front of the mirror.

The boy who was supposedly Steve McGarrett stared back at him. The face in the mirror had a bruise on his forehead, and wasn't smiling. The boy in the mirror looked miserable. And afraid. It was only when Steve looked closer did he see the other faces. The faces were laughing, teeth gleaming white.

"Who are-" Before Steve could finish his sentence, one of the smiling faces pushed Steve against the mirror. Steve felt the impact of the mirror and the sink. He was going to be bruised. Steve fell to the floor. Their laughter rang in Steve's ears.

"I'd admit, I'm a little disappointed." The taller one of the smiling faces said. He wasn't smiling now. His smile was now only a grim line. Steve looked up at him. This _bully_ was taller than Steve. He was sturdy, and looked like he wouldn't care if he stepped on a puppy.

Steve guessed he was the puppy.

"What do you mean?" he asked. As soon as Steve said those words, he was rewarded with a kick to the stomach. Steve felt like the air was knocked out of him. He rolled over, gasping for air.

"_You_, dumbass." The bully – Steve couldn't tell which one – said sneering_. I wish I could wipe the self-assured smile off his face._ Steve's humor dropped as he heard words come out of the bully's mouth. "We thought we would be entertaining a Hawaiian tonight. But instead, we've got you." The bully snickered when Steve flinched. He was reminded when he was in elementary school, when all the kids called him a _haole_. That hurt beyond words, because Steve felt like was Hawaiian. Now the wounds were being reopened.

"You're not Hawaiian. You're…" the bully paused, his face scrunched up in concentration. Steve took this moment to stand up. "Hey, Billy," he shouted to the other bully. "What is the word that the Hawaiian barbarians use for the word white?"

The other bully shrugged. Steve noticed that Billy was blond and short. Steve was taller than him by several inches. "I don't know, Kevin. Why don't you ask him?"

Kevin nodded, obviously liking the idea. He stood in front of Steve, standing his full height. Steve was determined to not to show how much he trembled.

"So _Steven_," Kevin mocking called Steve by his given name, "what is the word for white in Hawaiian?"

Steve couldn't resist a smile. "To call a person white, we call the _haoles_. Sometimes, tourists. Other times, just white people who live in Hawaii."

"Such as yourself?" Kevin raised an eyebrow and Billy nodded in agreement.

"No." Steve was determined to make the bully believe he wasn't afraid of him. "I_ am_ Hawaiian. I may not be a native, but I am Hawaiian in my heart and my soul. Hawaii is my home." Steve tensed, waiting for the bullies' response.

He was punched in the face. Stumbling, laughter in his ears, Steve fell to the floor.

"Why don't we teach this Hawaiian a lesson, Billy?" Kevin and Billy nodded to each other. As Steve felt himself being lifted to the floor, he thought he heard his father's passionate voice. _"Fight, kid! Fight!"_ But Steve didn't want to fight. He would let himself get beaten. When it began, Steve focused beyond the pain. He imagined he was in Hawaii, running to his mother, who had a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" The Commander asked as soon as Steve entered the door.<p>

"I fell down." Steve lied badly. It hurt to talk. He knew the Commander would be asking questions, seeing that Steve had multiple bruises, a black eye, and a split lip. He dared not to look Commander in the eye.

But the Commander didn't say anything. He handed Steve an ice pack, and said, "Meet me outside in five." Then the Commander exited out of the door and was gone.

Steve sighed, and pressed the ice pack to his swollen right eye. He willed the pain to go away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Steve had the nightmare again. It was in the same order. Only this time, Steve had the strength and the will to save his mother from death. He went inside the car, and tried to pull her free.<p>

But a hand stopped him. The hand was smaller than his own, and it was on his shoulder. "_Stop,"_ it seemed to say. _"You don't want to die."_

"No!" Steve clawed furiously at the burning car, but the hand on his shoulder was strong. It pulled him away. Steve faced the person whoever took him from being with his mother.

All he saw were the eyes. Eyes green as grass.

Steve's eyes snapped open. Where had he seen those eyes before? He felt he had. Steve ran his hand through his perspiring hair. As he thought, it came to him.

After Kevin and Billy left, Steve had cleaned himself up as best as he could. He was in such a hurry to go back to the Commander's base, he hardly noticed he bumped into someone. Someone with those very green eyes. Steve tried to remember the rest of the face, but he couldn't. Then he shuddered.

He could still feel the person's hand on his shoulder, leading him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was back in school. It didn't matter that half of his face was a range of colors from purple to blue and to yellow. _Chairman_ Long still said Steve had to go, even if he was humiliated. Truth be told, Steve just didn't want to give Kevin and Billy the satisfaction.

He was still looking for the person with the green eyes. The one who he had bumped into the hallway yesterday. Then one who had saved him from dying with his mother. Was the person a dream as well? Whoever it was, they seemed far too real to be a dream.

* * *

><p>Steve saw those eyes again, sixth period. It was study hall, and Steve was trying to do his math homework without much success. He was still hearing the laughter of Kevin and Billy in his ears last period. "Are you licking your wounds yet, Hawaiian?" they asked as Steve passed down the hallway. They burst out of laughter as soon as they thought Steve was out of earshot. He had heard.<p>

It seemed that he had all ready given Kevin and Billy the satisfaction.

Steve sighed and glanced at the clock. True, it was Steve's second day at Sunnybrook High, but he knew to watch out for Mr. MacLean's eye. Mr. MacLean was Steve's study hall teacher, as well as history. He was reading a book, absorbed.

A piece of paper on Steve's desk broke his train of thought. It was a simple, one of those papers they did their homework on. The paper was folded in half, its edges formed awkwardly. Curiosity got the better of Steve, and he opened it.

Inside were the words:

_I know you are suffering._

Steve frowned. Who was this person? He looked around the room, but everyone was at their desks, doing the right thing – finishing their homework. Then he saw the eyes.

The eyes were the same ones that had haunted Steve since the dream he had the night before. This time, he saw the face as well. The face was thin and pale-looking. The lips, formerly full and pink, were chapped and dry. The hair was blond, almost the color of straw. Steve saw strands of the hair going into the person's eyes.

Looking back at the paper, he wondered why this person – who actually looked like what a cat dragged in – would worry about him.

Steve wrote back.

_Who are you?_

Luckily the desks were close together; the person was across from Steve.

He got a reply.

_Some call me Lily._

_Some call me Slut._

Steve wrote back as well.

_Some call me Steve._

_Some call me Hawaiian._

Hesitantly, Steve added

_Why do you care about me?_

Steve was waiting for a reply when a book was slammed on the ground. Everyone in the room started. Mr. MacLean walked over to Steve's desk. Steve heart jumped, but Mr. MacLean didn't stop there. He stopped when he was right behind Steve's – and Lily's – desk. Then he put his arms around them.

"Steven McGarrett and Lily Newton." Mr. MacLean's icily voice sent shivers down Steve's spine. Lily had no reaction. "This is study hall. You will stop passing notes. Do you understand?"

Steve and Lily nodded. The answer was not enough for Mr. MacLean.

"I said, do you understand?" he bellowed.

"Yes, sir." Answered Steve meekly.

"Yes, Mr. MacLean." Lily said. Like last time, she betrayed no emotion.

Mr. MacLean grabbed the note, and nodded. He went back to his desk. Steve went back to his math homework. At the corner of his eye, he saw that Lily had her head down on her desk as Mr. MacLean tore up the note into tiny pieces before throwing them into the recycle bin.

A hand slipped a piece of paper in Steve pocket as he walked outside the study hall room. Before he could look around to see who put it there, the person was gone. He opened the note, and his heart beat faster as he recognized the familiar cursive.

_I am suffering as well._

Steve repeated the words in his head. How did she know he was suffering?

"Hey, slut!"

Steve turned.

It was Kevin. He had the same sneer on his face when he was beating up Steve with Billy. Billy was there as well, making crude jokes about whomever it was they were picking on. _I'm glad it's not me._ Steve was about to turn away when he recognized the person the bullies were targeting.

The hair.

It was blond.

Blond like the sun of Hawaii.

Lily Newton.

Steve had to turn away as he heard Kevin and Billy make jokes about the one person who actually cared about him. He could hear their laughter. And like him, Lily didn't fight back. Steve walked away.

* * *

><p>"Little McGarrett!"<p>

Steve suppressed rolling his eyes at the nickname the Commander had now obviously decided to be Steve's new name.

"Yes, Commander?" Steve tried not to sound cross. He was exhausted from the exercises the Commander had given him that evening, and the math homework was making his head hurt more than it all ready did. His black eye – which was now between the colors of purple and blue – was swelling again.

"The phone wants you. It's Mary, your sister."

Steve was surprised. Mary _must_ miss him if she was calling him. From the last conversation they had, it sounded like both of them would not have liked to speak to each other again. But then why did Steve run to the phone as soon as the Commander finished his sentence?

"Mary?" Steve tried to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Steve?" Steve thought he heard a sniffle. "I want to go home!"

Steve didn't know what to say as his sister sobbed on the other line. When she quieted, Steve said, "I know. I want to go home too." During the three godforsaken days on the mainland, Steve had wanted to go home with every breath he took.

"How is Los Angeles?" Steve attempted to change the subject.

Mary laughed. "It sucks." She laughed again, but it sounded fake. "I don't like my aunt. She's mean. I don't like my school. I don't have any friends, either."

Steve was silent for a moment. "At least you're not getting poured down by rain and stepping in mud."

"True." Mary agreed quietly. "Who are you staying with?"

Looking around to make sure that the Commander was out of earshot, Steve said, "Dad put me with this crazy Commander who makes me do fifty push-ups, fifty-five sit-ups, and do ten sprints around the house every day." Steve sighed. "He calls me "Little McGarrett." Steve cracked a grin as he heard his sister laugh on the other line. The first real laugh since their mother died. It reminded him of old times, when both of them were confident that Hawaii was safe, and that both of their parents would protect them.

"Mary, I've got to go." Steve hated saying good-bye to Mary, but…he had things on his mind.

"Okay." Mary seemed half-relieved. Before Steve could say goodbye, Mary's line went dead.

Steve was still holding the phone for several minutes before deciding to finish his homework.

* * *

><p>Steve had gotten into bed an hour before midnight. He had finished his damn math homework. He had done push-ups, fifty-five sit-ups, and ten sprints around the Commander's house. Steve felt exhausted.<p>

So why couldn't he fall asleep?

His mind was still revolving around the events of that day. He recalled Kevin and Billy laughing at Lily Newton. Shuddering, he vividly remembered Kevin calling Lily a slut. Lily hadn't said or done anything about it.

Steve hadn't been there to defend her.

His mind was still on Lily as he fell asleep at last, dreaming of his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." The voice startled Steve from his near-cat nap. He had trouble sleeping last night, and was exhausted. He looked up.

It was Lily. She was wearing a faded dark blue t-shirt with brown pants, which were ripped around the knees. Her hair was still the same as before. The hair of the color of Hawaii's sun was messy and uncombed. There seemed to be more strands of her hair in her face than yesterday. She wasn't smiling. Immediately, Steve was reminded of what he had done, or rather, what he had_ not_ done. His exhaustion faded.

He had watched Lily getting bullied and had done nothing about it.

Steve cleared his throat. "W – would you like to sit?" He hated how he sounded like a shy school boy. He pulled up a chair next to him. Steve watched as Lily sat down. For someone who looked like what a cat dragged in, she moved gracefully. He looked into her eyes, green as grass, and saw nothing. He quickly glanced away.

"Listen." Steve licked his lips nervously. He felt guilty about what he had done yesterday. "I – I'm sorry about what happened yesterday; I should have stood up for you."

Lily betrayed no emotion.

Steve was getting desperate. "Lily-"

"Well, well, look who it is."

Steve turned his head. He found Kevin and Billy standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Steve snarled. He stood up to face them.

"We wanted to see how our _native_ Hawaiian was doing." Kevin emphasized the word _native_. "But instead of finding you alone at lunch as always, we find you here with _your_ slut." Kevin laughed. Billy joined in.

Steve didn't know what to say. Heads had turned, and now he and Lily were the source of entertainment. As he continued to say silent, more and more people in the lunchroom started to laugh.

"She's not-" Steve stopped when he realized what he was about to say. _"She's not my slut."_ He shuddered. Is that what he really thought about Lily?

He tried again. "She's not a slut." The overwhelming laughter drowned him out. "She's not a slut! She's a normal girl!" Now that he shouted, the laughter ceased.

Everyone looked at him. "Lily Newton is a normal girl." Steve said. "Just like-"

"I'm sorry, like you?" Billy spoke. His laughter sent shivers down Steve's spine. "First of all, dumbass, you're a boy. And second of all, you're from Hawaii!" He laughed again, and all the others in the lunchroom laughed as well. "The so-called fiftieth state, the home of the barbarians, which is, by the way, a pineapple-infested hellhole!"

The laughter threatened to overwhelm Steve. He closed his eyes, vaguely hoping that it would go away once he closed them. It didn't, and it seemed that the laughter was louder and more insulting than before. Then he heard his father's voice as if he were standing beside him at this very moment. _"Fight, kid! Fight!" _The voice that hissed in his ear gave him strength. Steve stood his ground.

The laughter died down. Steve knew that the battle wasn't won yet. Kevin and Billy were grinning from ear to ear.

"Why don't you speak a little Hawaiian for us, Little McGarrett?" Steve had no time to register who said this. _How'd he know…?_ But there was no time. Their laughter was ringing in Steve's ears again.

Steve said something he thought even the bullies as dumb as Kevin and Billy would get.

"Howzit, brah?"

There was silence.

Then there was laughter. The laughter hurt Steve's ears, more ways than one.

"How's my bra?" Kevin and Billy were choking with laughter. So was everyone else. "Hey, Lily, how's my bra?"

Lily didn't say anything. Steve watched, desperate for a reaction. There was none.

Everyone was laughing. _Everyone._

At him.

At his culture.

At his Hawaii.

Steve wanted to cry. But he couldn't do that, now could he, he thought, looking at Lily. _I have to get her out of here._

Ignoring the laughter and names, Steve walked over to Lily. He looked at her. How could she deal with this? Steve crouched down, next to her. "How about we get out of here, Lily?" He clutched her small hand into his larger one. She flinched, but Steve didn't let go. He only stared at her eyes.

Slowly, she nodded.

He pulled her up.

They walked out.

* * *

><p>They both were silent as they entered the library. No one noticed as the two outcasts sat down. No one even cared.<p>

"Thank you." It was Lily who spoke. Steve stared in surprise. Her voice was raspy and raw, as if she hasn't used it in a while. "No one…has ever…" she sniffled. "Stood up for me."

"You're welcome." Steve said. He smiled. He smiled even wider as he saw Lily smile. Gleaming white teeth grinned back at his.

Then she stopped smiling. "No one…knows." Lily whispered. Steve listened in closely. "He always…" Lily stopped, tears at last appearing in her eyes. She edged closer to Steve, and whispered in his ear. "He always…does this to me."

"Who?" Steve whispered.

Lily glanced at him, ashamed. "My father." Before Steve's eyes, she lifted up her cuff of her pants.

There was a burn. It gleamed red at Steve. Closer in, Steve saw blisters.

"He does this to you?" Steve whispered, disgusted.

Lily nodded. Noticing the tears, Steve wiped them away. His hand lingered on her face for a moment. This time Lily didn't flinch away.

He stared into her eyes. "Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Lily did. She told him everything from the moment that her mother died to her father's drinking problem…to now. Her last words before school ended still whispered in his ear.<p>

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" she asked.

Steve took a deep breath. She truly didn't understand why someone like him would be doing this for her. "In Hawaii, a friend is _ohana._"

"_Ohana_?" Lily pronounced the unfamiliar word.

Steve smiled gently at her. "It means family."

Lily looked like she was about to cry again, but she didn't.

"Thank you, Steve." she whispered. It was then that she cried.

A ring from the telephone interrupted Steve's thoughts.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Steve?" Steve didn't answer for a moment. It was his father.

"Dad." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Steve was surprised on how cold his voice was.

"Steve, I have something to tell you." Steve could hear the plead in his father's voice. He almost sounded desperate.

"What?" Steve's voice was cold as ever.

"Steve, you're going to stay here until you graduate from high school, okay?" It took Steve a moment to register what his father said. "Mary too. She'll stay in Los Angeles." Steve's father was still talking, but he didn't bother listen to what he was saying.

"Steve?" His father was calling out to him.

Steve felt rage boil up inside him. He had never felt this way before, not even when today.

"_Fuck you._" Steve was surprised how dangerously calm his voice was. "Don't tell me you love me. You've never loved me!" Steve's last word was screamed. He ran outside the door.

Steve kept on running. He kept on running, even as his legs were about to burst. Steve didn't notice where he was going. He didn't want to stop. Inhuman rage pulsed through his body. He saw a familiar shape ahead of him. He thought he heard the shape call out to him.

It was Lily Newton.

He stopped, nearly colliding into her. At the last moment, Steve caught his balance.

"Hello." Lily said. It was second time today that she was smiling.

But Steve didn't pay any attention to that. He crouched down onto the ground and screamed.

He screamed until his throat was hoarse. Then he put his face into his hands.

Steve sensed someone pulling his hands away from his face.

Dully, he stared into Lily's green eyes.

"It's my father." Steve rasped.

"Tell me everything." Lily commanded.

And so he did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, slut!"

Steve turned.

It was Kevin and Billy again.

They were laughing at Lily.

Again.

This time he wouldn't walk away.

As soon as Steve thought the thought, however, Kevin, Billy, and Lily disappeared inside the room.

_Great._

* * *

><p>"And now we will talk about how we, the United States, gained Hawaii, which is now the fiftieth state." Mr. MacLean turned the pages of the textbook. "Turn to page 490." he ordered.<p>

Steve's interest quickly picked up. Instantly, he turned the pages.

"Are you excited to learn about your pineapple infested hellhole, Hawaiian?" Kevin mocked Steve as he turned the pages. Steve ignored him and continued turning. There was only the sound of pages turning for the next few minutes. Steve finally found it. When he saw the picture of one of the famous mountains of Hawaii, Steve smiled.

"What are you smirking at,_ haole_?" This time Kevin spoke loud enough to be heard.

Mr. MacLean straightened his glasses. "What did you say, Kevin?"

"Leave him alone." The voice was so quiet Steve was the only who heard. He gasped in horror as he saw four feet eleven Lily stand up to six feet five Kevin.

"What'd you say, you bitch?" Kevin roared. Steve watched with dread as Kevin stretched his muscles out in front of him.

Lily snapped. "Leave him alone, you shithead!"

"You slut!" Kevin roared as he aimed a punch at Lily's face.

His fist contacted with Steve's nose instead. Lily was safely out of harm's way. Steve felt his nose crack as he sprawled onto the floor. Before he could react, he felt himself being picked up off the ground.

Steve kicked his foot in Kevin's face.

Kevin let him go. Steve felt himself falling to the ground, but landed and balanced on his hands. As Kevin was moaning and groaning about his face, and as Mr. MacLean was calling the principal, Steve aimed his next kick in Kevin's balls.

Kevin howled. He collapsed on the ground, crying for his mother, shedding tears.

Steve grinned broadly. He looked to see if Lily was all right. She was. However, their victory was short-lived as Steve felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the principal.

"Come with me." He ordered Steve and Lily. "Send that boy to the nurse!" The principal barked over his head.

An hour later, Steve still had the tissue in both his nostrils. It was all ready coated with blood. He looked across him. Lily was sitting next to him. Her face was pale as always, but this time, her face showed actual emotion: fear. Steve glanced at the empty seat on his right. Kevin had to be sent home "because his private hurt like hell." For that, he got another after school detention.

They all got after school detention for a week. Then they had to be sent home. Fair and square, the principal said.

Steve leaned in close to Lily. "You didn't have to defend me, you know." Because of the broken nose and the tissue in both nostrils, his sentence came out garbled.

Lily was able to understand him. "I know." She took a breath. "I don't know what he's going to do with me when I get home." Then she smiled. "I'm glad I did it, though."

"Why?" Steve asked.

Slightly blushing, Lily said, "You're my friend."

At that moment, the Commander entered the office. He nodded to the principal and took Steve home.

* * *

><p>The Commander slapped Steve hard across the face. Hard.<p>

He did that nine more times.

As Steve went to bed with an empty stomach and feeling the sting of his cheek, he actually felt glad.

He felt that he had actually done something.

_I'm never going to let anyone intimidate me again,_ he vowed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Attention all sophomores, juniors, and seniors." The loudspeaker said. "You have an assembly sixth period. All classes should go to the gym where there will be a presentation. That is all."

Steve groaned. _Why have an assembly?_ It was all ready sixth period. He glanced at Lily. Lily now seemed a little happier, now that she trusted him with the truth. It was only a couple of weeks, but they had become close. Sharing their, wishes, their fears, and dreams. They did not care that everyone in the school called them names. They had each other. Lily reassuringly smiled at Steve, her friend. Lily's smile heightened Steve's mood. _I wonder what this assembly is about?_ He thought this as all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors were squished together in the gym.

His question was answered immediately. On the video screen, there was a car driving on the road. As the camera zoomed in, Steve could plainly see the driver was drunk. There was another car coming the other way. Steve's stomach dropped as he realized the driver of the car was a woman. A woman that looked vaguely like his mother. Swallowing his horror, Steve watched as the drunk driver swerved into the woman's lane. The woman's car flipped over, while the drunk driver sped on. The camera zoomed in at the woman's face. It was clear that she was dead. Nausea overcame Steve as he recalled his own nightmares. His mother's scarred body from the flames that had killed her burned a horrid picture in his mind. He put his head in between his feet as he fought to forget the image.

It took Steve a couple of minutes to realize that someone was whimpering. That someone was him. Steve felt Lily's hand rub his back comfortingly, stroking. Blurred images of his mother soothing his nightmares as a child came rushing back. He fought the urge to scream. Sobs racked Steve's body as he trembled. _No!_ His mind screamed. _No!_ It was like having the nightmares again. Only this nightmare was worse. Much, much worse. He was vaguely aware of being lifted to his feet, and of strong arms leading him away. He was only aware of Lily's eyes burning into his back.

Steve blinked his eyes. They were puffy. He was aware that someone gave him a tissue. Steve wiped his eyes clean. A couple moments later, he was able to regain his composure. Steve looked around. He was surprised at who was sitting next to him.

It was Mr. MacLean. His usual stern expression was not there. Instead, it was replaced by regret. Before Steve could say anything, Mr. MacLean said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Steve."

Steve didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

"It was your mother that…?"

Steve nodded and closed his eyes.

Mr. MacLean sighed. "I'm sorry, Steve." he said again. "I'll call Joseph Long to pick you up."

Ten minutes later when Mr. MacLean returned to tell Steve that his guardian had arrived to pick him up, Steve was still clutching the tissue in his hand and had his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>They rode the car in silence. Steve was staring vaguely out the window, barely aware of his surroundings again. The Commander was driving the car slowly.<p>

"You know, Little McGarrett," the Commander began, "if you lose yourself in your emotions, you won't be able to save anyone."

Steve stared at him. The Commander stared back at him. Steve was surprised that the Commander looked tired. Defeated.

The way his father looked the day his mother died.

Suddenly Steve realized something.

The Commander knew.

* * *

><p>The nightmare again. Steve watched his mother as she drove calmly down the road, humming to herself. Then Steve saw the drunk driver, swaying into his mother's lane. The driver had no idea what he was doing. His eyes were dilated. Steve could smell the alcohol on his breath. Silently screaming, Steve watched as the driver hit his mother. The driver sped off, going faster than before. Haunted, Steve watched as his mother gasped as his mother gasped for breath. The officer was wrong. Steve's mother had <em>not <em>died instantly. Gasping in horror, Steve was forced to watch as his mother was drowned in flames. She was coughing, screaming, for anyone who could hear her. "John! Mary! Steve!" Then his mother saw him, half of her face all ready burnt with flames. "Steve, save me!"

But he couldn't move. His mother was dying in front of him but he couldn't do anything. She couldn't stop screaming. She screamed and screamed until Steve thought that he was dying as well. Then she stopped. As the flames continued to engulf her, Steve realized that his mother was dead. Then he stopped. It wasn't his mother who was being consumed by the flames.

It was Lily.

Steve's eyes snapped open. He was lying in a bed that wasn't his own. He sat up, and suddenly felt exhausted. When had he fallen asleep? As he was aware of the surroundings, Steve noticed medals and pictures of Navy Commanders around the surrounding walls. He was in the Commander's room. The Commander had let him sleep in his own bed.

Steve shakily stood up. He felt terrible. Why did he felt like he had been drugged? At the thought, he actually grinned. Knowing the Commander, _anything_ could happen. It was dark outside. Something made Steve shiver. Something was very wrong.

On instinct, he ran outside.

Where had he last seen Lily? At the school, of course. He had to find her. Steve remembered the dream. Instead of his mother dying, it was Lily._ It's trying to tell me something._ Steve pushed harder, this time going towards the school.

Steve saw nothing as he neared the school. He started to walk. He still saw nothing. Then he remembered his mother's voice. _"Steve, save me!"_ Every step he took, he heard those words. He walked faster. Then he realized it wasn't his mother's voice that was calling him. It was Lily that was calling him. Soon he was running again.

Steve saw her as soon as he was at the entrance. She was on the roof. Using his climbing skills that he acquired in Hawaii, he hurriedly climbed a tree and jumped on the roof.

He ran towards her sobbing form.

"_Lily!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Lily!"_

Lily didn't respond.

Steve didn't know what to do, so he crouched down next to her.

"I know that you want to jump, just tell me why." he whispered to her.

Green eyes met blue. Lily hiccupped. "When you…" Lily paused to breathe. "When you left and didn't come back…I gave it up." She sobbed again.

"You gave what up?" Steve asked.

She looked at him "Hope." As Steve struggled to comprehend, Lily spoke again. "You're the only friend I've had since my mother died. When you left…I was afraid that you were leaving _me_." The last word was choked out, and she started sobbing again.

"Lily, I would never leave you." Steve said, holding Lily's hand. She tried to pull away, but he held fast. "I would never leave you unless you wanted me too."

Steve realized that he meant everything he said.

"Your mother's dead. Your father left you and put you in this hellhole." Lily looked in Steve's eyes now. "How can you not want to die?"

Steve licked his lips. "I…actually wanted to die the weeks after her death." He was aware of Lily watching him. "I…had nightmares…about her death. One day…I had the dream again. I was…different that time. Stronger. I thought I wanted to save her, but really, all I wanted was to be with her." Hot tears traveled down Steve cheeks, but he wasn't ashamed of them this time. His own tears mixed with Lily's own. "You were the one who saved me, Lily." Steve said thickly. "You were the one who pulled me from the fire that killed her. You were the one that pulled me away. I felt your hand on my shoulder. I can _still_ feel it."

Without even thinking, Steve held Lily close. Steve thought he heard Lily murmur something in his ear.

"What?" he said.

Lily gave Steve a watery smile. "I said, you dumbass Hawaiian,_ you_ were the one who saved _me_."

Then she started sobbing into his shoulder as Steve held her close and rocked her, just as his mother had done for him.

The Commander found them not long after that. As soon as Steve explained the situation, the three of them all rode to the hospital. Lily held Steve's hand in a grip so tight his hand hurt. But Steve wouldn't let go.

As they were waiting in the waiting room, the Commander and Steve sat in silence.

"You've probably wondered why I call you Little McGarrett?" asked the Commander.

Steve nodded, not knowing where this was headed.

"I knew your grandfather, the first Steve McGarrett." The Commander paused as Steve took the shock in. "He was serving in the Navy with my father before the Japanese invaded Pearl Harbor." The Commander took a breath. "He was a good man, and a brave one. He was willing to sacrifice himself for others without a second thought. When I heard from your father that I was going to take you in, I wasn't certain what you would be like. Would you be like the man that I admired? At first, I had my doubts," the Commander smiled at Steve. "But now, I see you are your grandfather's worthy grandson."

"You did a good job, Steve." The Commander said. He was driving the car. Lily was asleep in the back.

"Thank you, Commander." Steve smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Years past. Steve and Lily were now eighteen. The year was 1994. They were getting ready to graduate from high school.

The Commander had taken it upon himself to take care of Lily and Steve. He took care of them well. Last year, Lily's father was finally locked up in prison. "Good riddance." Lily had said when she saw her father's face upon the television screen. Steve grinned. He was grateful that the person that had caused Lily so much pain was gone for good. But what about him? His monster that had caused him pain had not been caught. Steve now realized that was okay. All that mattered was the present.

Lily was in foster care under the Commander. There were still whispers about Lily and Steve as the two "siblings" passed by.

But they didn't care.

They had each other.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony was today. It was a warm day, with a faint breeze in the wind.<p>

"Steven McGarrett!"

As Steve felt the diploma being passed into his hands, he felt a sense of pride. He saw his life go by before him. The doorbell and news. The funeral and nightmares. The mainland. Lily and Commander Joseph Long. And now this.

_"I'm so proud of you, Steven!"_ It was faint, but he heard it.

"Mom?" Steve asked. But her voice wasn't there anymore.

As Steve watched Lily get her diploma, he felt an immense amount of pride. He saw the Commander give them two thumbs up. Steve gave him the same.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do after this?" Lily asked. They both were lying underneath a tree.<p>

"I've been thinking about joining the Navy." said Steve. "It seems like a good idea. I could learn a lot of things." He watched as Lily nodded her head. "I'm going to apply right away. What about you?"

"Me?" Lily asked. Steve nodded. "I'm been thinking about studying childhood psychology. I want to help kids. You know, kids who were like me."

Steve nodded. "Right." Then he grinned. "I guess when we meet again in ten years you'll be calling me Commander, and I'll be calling you Doctor."

Lily laughed. "I guess so." Then her smile faded a little. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Yeah." Steve ran through his hand through her hair. "Remember what I said? I told you that I would never leave you…"

"Unless I wanted you to?" Lily guessed.

"Ye-" Steve's reply was cut off as Lily kissed him. Their lips barely touched, but still, it was a kiss.

"Wow." Steve said as soon as Lily pulled away. "That was…unexpected."

Lily smiled. "You can go, Steve." She said this strongly even as her chin trembled. "Go find your life."

* * *

><p><em>Nearly nineteen years later, Lily's words still whispered in his head. <em>"Go find your life."

_Steve wondered how Lily was now. She would have been a doctor by now. Today was May 3. Her birthday. She would be thirty-five years old now._

_He remembered the words that he had promised her before he left to Annapolis. _"I'll see you again."

_Steve whispered those words to himself. _"I'll see you again."

_He smiled, and he continued to think about Lily Newton._


End file.
